


2048

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	2048

school is boring

time weighs me down

i wish i could be free of it 

2048 stops being fun when you win every time

i'm kind of dreading english

i don't want to drink coffee

i'm so goddamn cold

pleaser by wallows highkey slaps

shuffled with cavetown (i like your voice, i like your mouth, oh)

god my taste in music is kind of depressing

this shirt feels like it's choking me

when i look in the mirror that doesn't feel like me

today is a not in touch with reality day

i can't breathe

update: still hate english

i! hate! my! brain!

teachers say they care about mental health but in theory i could self harm all class

seeing myself on google meet sparks a reality cycle jfc

fuck this shit i'm out


End file.
